Lose to Win
by Yami-no-Hikari-7
Summary: Crappy title, but oh well. Darkshipping. Bakura learns that losing isn't always a bad thing. Rated for language. No lemon. R&R, please. YYxYB


Me: Yay! Another oneshot! And this time it's Darkshipping! Hurray!

Crystal: (rolls eyes) Great. Here she goes again.

Me: Shut up. Anyway, this idea popped into my head one day, and I liked it. I hope you do too. R&R, people!

* * *

Bakura's POV. 

He challenged me to a duel...again.

...Okay, so I was the challenger, shut up...stupid mortal.

The point is we're dueling. Time to show him who's the best.

What's this? He says we're not going to be playing Duel Monsters.

Time for my extremely intelligent reply.

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes.

"We're not playing Duel Monsters." He repeated slowly. What does he think I am, three?

"We'll be playing another game. But first, how about a little wager?"

I grinned malevolently. I love wagers.

"Sure, what is it?"

He smirked. I hate it when he does that.

"Loser has to do one thing for the winner, without complaint."

So, if I win, the Pharaoh has to do whatever I want?... Sweet!

"Okay, so what's the game?"

He takes out a regular deck of cards.

"It's called 'Go fish'."

"...Nani?"

So he explained the rules of this idiotic mortal game.

"I would have preferred to play BS, but you need at least three people for that."

No matter. I'll still show him who's the best...Me, you idiotic, moronic mortal! How dare you route for the Pharaoh!

...Hmph. That's better.

So, his royal highness dealt out seven cards to both of us. Seven is the magic number, you know. Why do you _think_ they made seven Millennium Items?...Baka.

"I'll start." The pharaoh announced.

Scanning his cards, he said, "Got any threes?"

I smirked my oh-so-evil smirk.

"Go fish."

He scowled, but picked a card from the pile.

My turn. Hmm. I've got two fours, and two Queens...

"Pharaoh, have you got any fours?"

"Iie. Go fish."

"Kuso!"

"Hey, Tomb Robber, got any sixes?"

Grumbling, I hand one over.

Oh great, he's got that 'I'm Holier Than You' smirk again.

Grr, it's still his turn.

"Jacks?"

"Nope."

Still muttering over my lost six, I ask him, "Got any Queens?"

He passed me two. Score!

I put my four Queens down. Hmm. My turn again.

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish."

"Shimatta!"

"Got any Kings, Thief?"

"You _are_ a King."

"You know what I mean, Bakana."

"Fine, here."

"Thank you."

"Got any fours?"

"You already asked me that."

"Yeah, but you could've picked one up when you went fishing. And you're avoiding the question."

"Fine, here."

"That's better. Good Pharaoh."

"Urusai."

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"I just did."

"...Fuck you!"

"You want to fuck me?"

Yes

"Ew, no! Gross!"

Is it just me, or did he look a little hurt?

...Nah.

"I believe it's your turn, Pharaoh."

"Okay, got any...ano...fours?"

"What?! You knew I had fours, because I asked you!"

"...So?"

"So you cheated!"

"Actually I didn't. It's perfectly within the rules to ask for a card you previously asked me for. Actually, that's the whole point of the game."

"...shut up, Bakayaro."

"Make me, Touzokuou."

I gave him my Evil Glare Level three...damn, it's not working. Okay, I'll boost it up to level six...Grrr, still not working! Okay, time for level seven!

Ha ha! He blinked! I told you seven was the magic number! I win! I-

"Tomb Robber, what the hell are you doing?"

...never mind.

He rolled his eyes at me for what had to have been the zillionth time...is zillion even a number?...Who cares.

"It's your turn again, and give me your fours."

Scowling ferociously (fear my ferocious scowl, mortal!), I handed them over, then scanned my cards.

"Got any...tens?"

Yes! He looks like he's going to hand me-

"Go fish."

...damnit!

"Got any Jacks?"

"Go fish."

"Got any fives, Pharaoh?"

"Go fish."

Kuso.

"Got any nines, thief?"

"Here."

"Arigatou."

"Got any sevens?"

"Of course, seven's the magic number."

Finally! Someone knows that other than me!

"Got any eights, Yami no Bakura?"

"Go fish."

It went on like that for a few hours. I've never seen or played go fish before, but I'm pretty sure that was the longest game of Go Fish in history. For a while, I thought it would never end, until...

"I win."

Curses.

"I hate you, Pharaoh."

"I know."

I sighed resignedly. Okay, what do you want me to do?"

He simply smirked and led me into a dark room.

_Click_

Holy Ra, he's gonna kill me while there're no witnesses! Oh, Kami-sama, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna-

...Huh. The Pharaoh's not a bad kisser. But I bet I can show him an even better way to do it.

Just to prove how I'm the best, of course.

* * *

Me: Okay, here are the translations. 

Nani?-What?

Baka-Idiot

Iie-No

Kuso-Shit

Shimatta-Damn it

Urusai-Shut up

ano-hmmm/ummm

Bakana-Stupid

Bakayaro-Bastard/asshole

Touzokuou-Thief King

Arigatou-Thank you

Kami-sama-God/Lord

Me: Incase you didn't know, all of the non-English words above are Japanese. Yay! My second oneshot! Hmm. Kinda short, but oh well.

Crystal: Wow. Lot's of cursing.

Me: Yep. Thanks to Emo Fagface for most of those. Now I just have to make sure my mum doesn't see this. heh heh. Anyhoozels, I had originally wanted them to play BS, but then my friend who taught me how to play it, WhittheGr8 (who is going to get an account as soon as her computer is working again) told me that you needed at least three people. So, I had them play Go Fish, instead. I think I'll have Yami, Bakura, and Malik play it in my Yuugiou, Touzokuou fic instead. They probably didn't have the game in Ancient Egypt, but...who cares.

Crystal: Review, kudesai! (That means please)


End file.
